The Cursed Prophecy
by Lady Anne MD
Summary: When the Dark Lord hears a prophecy that can mean his end, he does whatever he can to stop it, but one cannot stop fate. Meanwhile, Lily Evans does something very stupid to save the life of her best friend and her newborn daughter. AU. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

_**A/N: ** this is going to be a Dramione fic. I promise, but the first chapter needed a Jily interaction and, well, I couldn't help myself. _

_Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!_

This was beated by Lna Anwar. (Love ya, sis. This chapter is for you :*)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

This was **_not_** happening.

Lucius crossed the dark hallways of the palace still not believing he's just stepped out of that room alive.

 _"It will happen tonight." The sear's spoken, "the one whom the dark lord have dreaded for too long will have his companion tonight." Her throaty voice added as Voldemort's eyes fixated on hers. "A witch will be born tonight to those of the mud. She shall have the power from within. The Dark Lord will mark her as the brightest and she shall be the Dark Lord's demise."  
_  
The sear has spoken those words a few hours ago and the palace has not been busier. Only Lucius has been there to hear the prophecy and see the Dark Lord's utter horror at the woman who started coughing and holding her throat in her hands once she was finished. She seemed completely unaware of what she's just said and certainly not aware of The Dark Lord's own pale face—which got paler upon her words if that was even possible, as he spoke the words that ended the woman's life.

Lucius prepared himself to hear the same words spoken in his direction, but they never came. What he heard was only order The a Dark Lord has spoken to him: "go to the house of every muggle in the city and kill any female child born tonight."

Lucius hadn't mad much sense of the order then, all what he felt was deep relief that once again he was out of the Dark Lord's wrath. He only made sense of what he had to do once he was walking away from the room the dark lord stood in with the body of the best sear in the wizarding world.

...

Lily Evans crossed the room again and again, she popped her nickels one last time before realizing she's just did that. She referred to biting her nails instead.

"At this rate by the end of the night, you won't have anything to bite." The voice came from behind her and she turned even though she knew who it was.

James Potter stood tall at the doorstep, his messy black hair seeming messier than usual. _Did he just step off his broom?_ _  
_  
"Did you bring him?" She asked dismissing his comment without a snarky reply of hers. James supposed she must've been really worried which felt weird to say the least, to see such feeling on her. He nodded and signed for her to follow.

She looked at him, questioning, but he only walked out knowing she'd follow.

"Did something happen?" She whispered urgently when they were out. The cold air greeted them and Lily only then realized it was already past midnight. She hugged herself with her arms and looked at Potter slightly in front of her, waiting for his reply. She could see him well in the moonlight despite the dark garden.

Potter didn't look at her at first, then seemed to decide something "Lily," he said suddenly and she found herself slightly surprised of the way her first name rolled down from his lips. _When did they begin talking to each other on first names bases?_ _  
_  
Potter turned and looked at her, he must've seen something in her eyes because he came closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. The healer is with her, Kate is going to be alright."

She had told herself that sentence over and over again on the span of past few hours, even since Kate started to have her first contractions of labor, but the way he said it. It somehow made her believe it. She was scared. She would never admit it to him, but she was. Somehow, losing so much in the past made her weak to things she's never thought she'd ever be weak to. Losing Kate felt like it was going to be the last blow and she knew she wouldn't be able to take it. And now, Jame's words were comforting her. She didn't know if she liked it or it was the relief of having someone to rely on. _Godric, did she just associate the word rely with James Potter of all people?_ _  
_  
Lily shock her head to clear it, realizing she's been staring at him all along. Potter smiled and somehow it wasn't like the teasing one he's always worn around her.

"Thank you," she found herself whisper. "Not just for the healer, but for everything else. You didn't have to take us in, you didn't—"

"Lily," there it was again, the feeling that hearing her given name from his lips caused her. It silenced her and she looked at him. "You don't have to thank me for anything. Haven't you realized yet that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you?"

Lily couldn't look at him any longer and she looked down to his chest. She realized they were too close that she could just place her head on his chest without much effort. She looked away from him, ignoring her thoughts.

Has she gone _mad_? This was James Potter that she was considering—James Potter who had teased her mercilessly for the past seven years at school. James Potter who's bullied her best friend for as long as she's known him (well, her ex best friend, but still). But he was also James Potter who's taken her and her pregnant friend in when they didn't have to. It was true that Dumbledore has asked him to, but he still didn't have to, he could've just refused. She's never really thought how much he was endangering himself by having a muggle-born and a pregnant muggle in his house in one of the most famous pureblood neighborhoods in the city. One of which being of the most wanted muggle-borns. He didn't have to do any of that and yet he still did.

He hid her and disguised Kate as a servant after they had nowhere to go. Lily has strongly disagreed with Dumbledore on that plan, hiding them in the enemy's den. Potter was pureblood, he _was_ a spy but he was relatively safe, but he insisted and she couldn't leave Kate. So she agreed to move to his house temporarily. Kate was officially being there as a servant though. That was all what Muggles were now in the city, servants to the Purebloods and Muggle-borns even lower, for they were seen as Muggles who stole magic from rightful wizards and so were even beneath Muggles.. In that moment, vulnerable to the pain of losing everything she held dear, she realized how foolish they were..

"No, James." She found herself mirroring his use of her given name, she found it weird to say his first name without the usual added _Potter_ syllable. She liked it. "You didn't have to do any of that. It was too dangerous— _foolish_ even, to take us in. You're too valuable to the Order to endanger yourself to help us. We could've managed and yet you risked _everything_ to hide us. To get a healer to Kate. You— _why are you laughing?"_ _  
_  
James stopped his chuckles when he realized she's cut her rant, "nothing," he shook his head and his smile was back, "I just realized only Lily Evans would thank me while also calling me a fool."

Lily felt her cheeks flame and was glad they were out in the darkness so he wouldn't see her well. She found herself chuckling along as well, her tension turning into fits of laughter that she tried to silence even though there was a silencing charm cast on the house and the garden.

"I shouldn't have," she added a second later, traces of her laugh on the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry,"

A weird look passed through James's eyes and, if Lily wasn't looking hard enough, she knew she would've missed it and then his mischievous look she knew too well was back. "Well, you also called me valuable." He added and turned back to the house, not giving her the chance to even think of a reply.

...

"Oh, Kate. She's beautiful." Lily said holding the infant girl in her arms and stroked her cheek as she slept.

Kate looked at Lily as she held her daughter with heavy eyes, yet she wasn't tired. In fact, she didn't think she had ever felt better in months. Probably since her husband's death. She accepted the child from her best friend's arms.

She _was_ beautiful. Even with eyes closed, Kate could still see traces of her husband's features in her. She looked every inch like her father. Kate also wished she would inherit his black smooth hair instead of her wild brown curls.

"What are going to name her?" Lily asked a moment later.

"Hermione." Kate said the name her husband has whispered to her a night long ago before she's lost him.

"Hermione." Lily said the name, testing its syllables in her mouth.. It was foreign to her, she's never heard it before, but it had a nice ring to it. "That's going to be one hard name to pronounce." She chuckled.

Kate didn't waver her eyes from the sleeping infant in her arms, "In Greek mythology, Hermione was the daughter of King Menelaus of Sparta and Helen of Troy."

Lily was about to say it was a nice idea when she heard it; a voice from outside that startled her. It was clearly close to the room they were in and before she knew it terror has paralyzed her.

"Lord Potter," Lord Malfoy's voice was saying in greetings. His voice was stiff. Lily blocked the images of the last time she's heard that voice. The last time she's seen her parents before a killing curse came to both of their chests said by that very same voice.

Lily imagined James welcoming smile, trying to hide his horror of their plan being discovered. Her mind was already forming of ways to hide Kate and Hermione before she realized she was supposed to be the one trying to hide. James had already made it clear that one of the muggle house maids was pregnant and was about to give birth. They've came up with that plan when they knew Kate might need a healer and it would be suspicious to bring a one to the house where everyone knew James lived alone after his parents' death.

Kate didn't say anything but Lily still signaled to her to stay silent. She didn't dare use magic right away. Palace guards always held magic detecting instruments with them when they went to suspected houses to arrest someone. She didn't have a reason to think they did this time, but she wasn't taking risks.

She tried to listen harder. There were at least four guards out from the sound of it. She looked around even though she knew each window and door in that house by heart now, preparing for a situation like this. _Damn_ , why did she agree with James on using that room for Kate to stay in? There were no exit except a small window that opened into the river that the house was built beside. She looked desperately at the small window that didn't fit anything bigger than a small box.

She looked back towards the door when she heard James's voice loud and clear, "Lord Malfoy, you don't expect me to know everything about my _muggle_ servants." James said the word the way she's always heard it being spoken by deatheaters, filled with superiority and disgust. It was bizarre heard from him.

There was more talk she couldn't hear, then steps followed. Steps coming closer to the door.

Her hand flew to her wand. She was good, but even she couldn't take four wizards _and_ Lord Malfoy on her own. She was going to lose this, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She just wished James wouldn't be foolish to try and help her.

Lily closed her eyes momentarily deciding to wait till they were in the room first to attack. She'd stupefy at least two of them and hope the surprise element would be on her side and that the chaos that would result would be enough for her to run. They wouldn't try to kill her, she was wanted alive.

 _She'd be damned if they caught her alive._

She was good in defense than direct offense. She ignored the nudge of pain in her chest when James's hopeful look from when she's called him with his given name in the garden minutes earlier flashed before her eyes... hopeful for things that would never be..

"Officers, as you see." James's voice came loudly. His voice was relaxed, nonchalant, but Lily knew better. "The hour is late, can't you come back later to check on some Muggle maid who's just gave birth later?"

The steps stopped upon a quiet word that Lily didn't make but knew was Lord Malfoy's. Then Lily caught it.

 _A Muggle maid who's just gave birth?_

Lord Malfoy wasn't here for her. For whatever reason, they were here for Kate and Hermione.

...

"Lord Potter, I assure you these were the orders of Dark Lord and not mine." Lucius repeated one last time. He was in no mood to chitchat with Lord Potter. He had never liked the young playboy in the first place but considering he's just finished killing the tenth Muggle newborn in the city, he was in no mood for anything.

James made a gesture and nodded. His easy expression changing upon hearing the Dark Lord's name slipping into the conversation. Lucius would be lying if he said that that wasn't the effect he wanted. Nothing shuts people up like mentioning the name of their new ruler, these days.

"Of course," James said. "The Dark Lord's orders should always be executed the moment they're spoken."

"Very well then, where do your servants sleep?" Lucius wasn't asking, he was ordering.

"Can you give me a second to go to the servants' quarters and see where that Muggle is? I won't be long." James answers and was already walking towards the stairs that lead to the basement where servants slept. But Lucius was quick.

"The soldiers will check for themselves." Lucius said the words with finality that even Potter wasn't able to argue. He just stood aside as soldiers started going through every room in the house.

...

James looked at the soldiers as they made their way to the last room in the floor. The one beside his own. The one Lily and Kate were in. He had chosen it so that he'd be close to them if something happened at night and they needed him. Lily had insisted she'd stay in the same room with Kate from the first minute they stepped into the house and so James had arranged it as such.

He held his breath and prayed Lily has understood what he was trying to convey through his words.

"Soldiers, you're not actually going to search my own _private_ rooms?" James tried to put as much pride in his voice as he could; he tried to make it sound like an offence rather than a question. He knew that it wasn't going to stop Lord Malfoy from searching the room, but buying any time at all for Lily to hide Kate and her child felt more valuable than anything.

Lord Malfoy has looked at him and James returned the look with one he knew the Pureblood Lord would understand, or James _hoped_ he would. He next second that James spent waiting for Malfoy's reaction felt like hours.

"It's alright," he waved the soldiers. "Lord Potter and I are going into his rooms ourselves." Malfoy's words came at last and James almost sighed in relief. _Lily, please hurry._

…

Lily sat back in the chair and looked at her reflection one last time as she tried to buff her hair with her hand. She glanced at Kate standing beside her, making sure she was alright for the last time. Kate tried to smile but failed and she only succeeded in projecting to Lily that she was fine. Lily could easily see that she wasn't, but she was fighting hard to hide it. She needed to, both their lives counted on it.

Lily tried to grin to her reflection as wide as she could. She applied the red lipstick (which she just transfigured one of the boxes that were on the table to) to her lips and prayed their plan would succeed.

...

James opened the room door realizing that his hand was slightly shaking and he hoped not visibly. It was a fraction of a second later that he was frozen wasn't for Lily running to his arms and hugging him. It took him a second as to hug her back, it was weird, to say the least, to have Lily Evans in his arms. It was all he wanted for years and considering he was so close to losing her, he almost lost himself in the moment.

"Ahem," a voice came from behind him and Lily quickly let go and ran to pick up a robe that was laid on the bed casually, but not before letting both men fully notice the nightgown she was wearing. James took a quick glance about the room; he couldn't decide what made him more impressed, Lily's abilities at transfiguring every inch of the room so quickly or how good of an actress she was at masking the utter terror she must've been feeling. When she finally wore her robe and looked at the two men leaving it slightly open, he almost believed her, but he realized what she was doing, Malfoy wasn't looking at her anymore, probably fearing James's reaction.

"James, do we have guests?" Lily's voice was so different that James had to look at her to realize she was even talking. She was sitting on the bed and only then he noticed Kate standing beside her in the shadows. If he wasn't looking he wouldn't have realized she was even there.

Before James could answer, Malfoy's voice cam; "no, forgive us, my lady." Malfoy apologized still averting his look, and then James realized he was looking about the room instead of the woman he was speaking to. After all, it was a small infant he was looking for, not a redhead woman in a nightgown.

…

"They're gone," James breathed as he went back to the room. Lily was back to her normal clothes and half the room things were back to their original form. She looked at James, nodded once then at Kate who was setting on the bed and her head to the wall, she seemed silently crying. James's heart jumped and his head jumped to the worst conclusion possible.

"Lily, where's the baby?" He asked the unspoken question that caused Kate's sobs to get louder. She covered her eyes with her hand, trying to calm herself.

"Lily..."

"I threw her in the river."

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Next chapter depends on your opinion ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Made Of Magic

_**A/N:**_ _To be honest, I didn't expect such a response to the first chapter and so fast. Thank you so much to everyone who had followed and favourited this story. It really means a lot. I wasn't going to to update until I finished my exams in May, but I thought anyone who decided to give this a chance even though the Dramione part hadn't begun yet, deserved an update so soon. I can't promise next chapters would be as fast. But please, tell me your opinion. Any review would make my day and make me write faster!_

 _Who knew Dramione fans were this awesome?! Enjoy!_

 _Beta'd by Lna Anwar_

...

The morning of one of the sunniest days the city had had since winter left it was bright and warm. Yet, its warmth and beauty was lost on no one except Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa knew it was going to be a beautiful day from the way the sun illuminated the curtains of her bedroom. She had always longed for such sunny days after the long dark days of winter. The promise of something new, something bright; the promise of new life after winter's death. But its charm was entirely lost on her. Maybe because the things she lost had no hope of returning like the spring would.

She didn't try to look at the empty bed beside her, marking that her husband hadn't returned home the night before either. It wasn't much of a surprise and it didn't bother her as much as it usually did. After the Dark Lord managed to take down the city's previous ruler, no follower of his knew comfort. She remembered Lucius telling her that he'd have much time for them once the new regiem was established. It's now been six months and she hadn't seen him for more than the few hours he'd steal to have dinner with her each night before hurrying to be by the Dark Lord's side right after.

After a few minutes of contemplating getting up and seeing her household duties or getting back and sleep for a few more hours, Narcissa finally decided to get up. She had stayed in bed long enough for the past week since it had happened, it was about time she took some control.

...

The house wasn't the mess Narcissa thought it would be.

If anything, it was running as smoothly as she would've been there. Some chores were neglected, but she figured they were so because she used to directly supervise them and she was actually thankful the servants had left them till she was better. She was also thankful that she had insisted her house would be one of the few that didn't have muggle servants like all other purebloods houses did these days have. She wasn't going to tolerate some muggle who took hours to finish a task a wizard servant would do in seconds. She knew that new decision was made to secure the wizarding rule over muggles, but she didn't care. She only cared that her family was safe and living at the same position as it had before the war. Anything else simply didn't matter.

The wind was slightly cold as Narcissa got out of the double doors of the house main balcony. She helped her son, Draco, take a few steps before he let go of her hand and started running around on his own. He was but three years old and already bursting with energy. She smiled as she looked at him taking a branch of the tree that hung low over the stone edge that separated the balcony from the outer garden and started waving it around as if it was a real wand. She knew he was imagining sparks coming out of its end.

Soon, Draco's laughter filled the place and Narcissa found herself feeling lighter than she did leaving her bed that morning. Maybe she lost something that would never come back, but she still got those who meant the world to her safe and around her. Somehow, in that moment, it felt enough.

The doors of the balcony weren't visible from where Narcissa sat, her chair back was to them, but when they got open, it was Draco's look that made her know who it was.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Draco's giggles filled the place and he ran towards his father to hug his legs with his tiny hands. Lucius brushed him off easily.

Draco ran to his mother and hid himself behind her chair. Narcissa pet his soft blond hair. "Sweetie, daddy is tired, why don't you go and finish playing?"

Draco looked at his mother and nodded. He went back to the previously discarded branch and started waving it in the air again, although his giggles were gone now and he started moving further away from where his parents sat, Narcissa knew it was so he'd be away from his father as possible for him not to criticize his behavior. She sighed.

"Don't get very close the edge of the water," Narcissa called a moment later when she saw her son get farther away towards the garden that was very close to the river. She signaled to Draco's nurse that stood beside her to follow him.

"You don't have to be so hard on him all the time, Lucius. He's but a child." She said later to her husband when they were alone and he sat beside her.

Lucius huffed, "he's the son of the Dark Lord's right hand, he needs to be able to fill his part when the time is right." Lucius answered and though his voice started hard, it got softer as he looked into his wife's eyes. Narcissa has always had that effect on him. He held her hand that was on the hand of the chair.

"How are you today?" His voice came out a lot softer than it had in days. He saw her look change and she dropped their eye contact.

"I'm fine," she said as she tried to look in the way Draco and his nurse went. She couldn't see where they were, but she could hear Draco's giggles. "I'm better than I had been in a while," she added the last sentence when she felt her husband's hand tense in hers. She looked at him again in the sunlight and tried to smile.

Lucius looked at her as if trying to determine if there was anything she wasn't saying, he gave up at last and smiled to her. Narcissa could see how tired his eyes were. She knew he was out in another task of Voldemort's as it's always been, but something about the way he looked told her he wouldn't tell her what he's done this time even if she asked.

Narcissa knew that her husband didn't regret the things he's done to secure the purebloods ascending in power in the past few years. He had killed and tortured. But the thing about Lucius was he would do anything to protect his family. He would deny it if she would tell him that, but she knew he was doing all of this so she and Draco would be safe. Perhaps it was twisted logic, but it was the logic of the world they lived in. If he refused to obey the Dark Lord, their fall would break him and that would break her.

Narcissa looked up at her husband when that thought crossed her mind and he looked back at her instantly. "Are you alright?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"It's nothing, just thinking." She answered dropping her gaze.

Lucius tensed beside her and she now regretted saying those words, he thought she was thinking about what happened. "Narcissa, it'll be alright." His voice was low but assuring, "we can try again. We're still young and you don't have to—"

"The mediwitch was clear in what she said, Lucius." Her voice was sharp. She didn't want to reopen the subject, but she didn't want him to give her false hope when she knew there was none, "I can't have children anymore. It's over."

"Then we'll try something else," he said, but Narcissa knew there was nothing. She smiled to him and pressed at his hand harder. It's been only a week since her miscarriage and Lucius seemed more worried about her than losing the chance of having another child to secure the Malfoy bloodline. She had had two miscarriages before Draco and she was frightened the entire time she was pregnant with him. His birth felt like a miracle to her even if Lucius had attributed it to the numerous potions and army of healers they had at the manor. She thought her body was finally ready to have children again, but she was mistaken. The mediwitch had warned her but she still tried. Her last miscarriage was the final blow; the mediwitch who examined her right after said it was impossible for her to have another child. It was impossible for her to get pregnant again.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Draco's voice came from far as he ran to his mother. His soft voice cut Narcissa's thought train, but it didn't seem like he was calling out of danger so Narcissa only smiled.

"What is it, sweetie?" Narcissa called back suddenly feeling too tired to go to her son. She looked at Lucius who tried to ignore her look at first, then got up reluctantly and went to his son.

"What is it, Draco?" His voice wasn't soft, but it wasn't shouting either, Narcissa took it as a good sign. But, soon, both father and son weren't in her field of vision. In a couple of minutes, they were back.

Narcissa noticed the box in her husband's hands a little too late as she was focusing on Draco holding his nurse's hand and looking a little too proud. Narcussa knew that look on her only son. It was the look he'd always make when he'd think he's done something to impress his father.

"Lucius, what—?" She was about to ask, but got silent when Lisious said: "it was in the river," he said that and put the box at the table in front of her and tried to open it. Lucius' hand stopped hesitantly for a second and his expression changed. A moment later, he was holding his wand and moving it above the box's lid. Narcissa noticed Draco's eyes gleam as his father started using magic while still moving his other hand above the box. The box was closed with magic.

...

"Lily,"

James's voice wasn't calling, it was acknowledging and so Lily didn't look back at him as he sat beside her on the doorstep. He didn't say anything either, he just sat there and looked out at the dark street as she did.

"Why are you crying?" James's voice was very quiet, like he was afraid to ask. He wasn't looking at her either.

"How's Kate?" She asked, sniffing pathetically.

"I've just convinced her to eat something, she's sleeping." James answered with a sigh.

Lily nodded, like she didn't trust her voice enough to speak.

"Lily, what did you do?"

She turned and looked James Potter in the eyes. She tried to search them for blame or anger or any other feeling she was feeling about herself, instead she found unfading compassion and understanding. She looked down at her hands.

"I shouldn't have thrown her. I should have found another way. I should have! Kate wasn't supposed to lose her child! She had already lost her husband because of me and now I took her only child away! I should—" she didn't realize she was losing it and almost talking hysterically until James's hands were holding her shoulders. He didn't say anything other than whispering her name. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She couldn't look at him anymore, she couldn't endure his look of understanding. She didn't deserve it. She deserved to be punished. Even Kate's look of forgiveness burned her more than it would have if it was of anger. That's why she had left the Potter's manor and hadn't made it back until it was already passed midnight.

James wouldn't have let her leave, so she snuck without his nor Kate's knowledge. She couldn't stay there and just think of what she's done. She should've known he'd be waiting for her when she made it back. She should've known he'd never give up on her.

"I followed its trail." She spoke at last, sniffing her tears as James's hands dropped from her shoulders and she let her hair fall between them. She went back to starring at the dark street out. She spoke more calmly. "I followed my magic trail. I thought I'd be able to Accio it back once I was close enough. But I couldn't." She added the last sentence and closed her eyes.

It took her a moment for her to answer James's unspoken question: "it entered the Malfoy's estate."

She could hear, if not see, James's gasp. His sharp intake of air made her talk incoherently; "I couldn't get closer. I couldn't accio it back, the guards would've seen me. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there and watched. There was a child playing beside the river where the box stopped and I was going to take it back, but then I saw him." She closed her eyes. She could still see luscious Malfoy nearing the boy and Accio-ing the box easily from the water. "He took it up. Luscious Malfoy. He picked it up and returned to the manor and I—" Her sentences were coming out more as pitiful excuses to her ears. She sighed. "I waited. I tried to listen, to hear anything. But there was nothing. Nothing happened for hours." She didn't tell him she was also waiting for a bright green color coming from where she could see Malfoy trying to crack her magic on the box day old Hermione was sleeping in.

And then James Potter was hugging her.

It surprised her at first that she felt like a woodblock in his arms, her eyes were wide open and she had a mind of pushing him away and leave. Leave anywhere else like she's been contemplating all the way back there. Just run away and never be seen again. God knows it was better for everyone. She hasn't caused anyone but hurt with everything she's ever done or thought of doing. Her simple existence was a problem and she had no idea why anyone would want to be around her anymore.

But James's strong arms around her wouldn't have let her push him even if she wanted to. She relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes feeling his smell engulfing her. He smelled of old books, leather, and broomsticks' wood. She sighed and buried her face in his embrace.

"We'll find a way. We'll find a way to get her back." James breathed at last as he inhaled her hair. "We'll find a way."

...

Narcissa smiled warmly as she covered the small infant with a blanket in her son's old crib. Draco was standing by her legs. He wasn't long enough to look properly into the crib, but he squeezed his head between the wooden bars and stared at the child as if she was the most magical thing he's ever seen in his life.

Narcissa ruffled her son's pale blond hair and he looked up at her. His look was still of pure bewilderment. "Mommy, did daddy make it with magic?" Draco asked at last and Narsissa smiled. That was the first thing Draco has said since she picked up the sleeping child from the box after her husband opened it. She knew he didn't dare speak in his father's presence fearing his mockery for Draco's childish questions. But she doubted Lucius would've noticed even if Draco had. He was so surprised when he found a small infant in the box that was so securely closed with magic that he didn't object when she picked her up and carried her inside instantly. She knew his objections were coming eventually so she avoided him completely as she called a healer and made sure the child was alright.

"No, sweetie. _She_ was just locked inside the box you're father opened." Narcissa tried to explain, then looked back at the sleeping child.

"Why was she there?" Draco asked again, staring at the little girl.

"I don't know, honey." Narcissa answered with a sigh. Draco's question was what she's been asking herself since she was sure the child wasn't ill or hurt.

Narcissa looked again as her son extended his hand and touched the sleeping infant cheek with his hand. His expression was hesitant at first but then he smiled.

"Do you like her, Draco?" Narcissa couldn't help but ask her son. He giggled when she asked. "Wouldn't you like it if she stayed with us?"

"I like her." Draco answered his mother, "I think she's made of magic." Draco finally whispered when the girl opened her eyes and made a newborn voice that Narcissa smiled at.

...

"What are you saying?" Narcissa tried to make her voice less hurt than she actually felt. She shouldn't have been surprised that the Dark Lord would give such an order, nor surprised her husband would carry it off and obey as he should.

"I'm saying that the child needs to go." Lucius' voice was final, "if the Dark Lord knew..." He didn't have to finish his sentence because Narcissa knew what that the Dark Lord would do if he ever finds out. Narcissa looked away.

Lucius sighed and came closer to his wife. He touched her cheek with his palm, "There's no other explanation to why she was in that box, Cissy." He added when she crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at him.

"You heard what the healer said about her. She's a witch, Lucius. Besides, why would the box be protected with magic if she was a muggelborn?" She answered him. When Lucius didn't answer, she added, "Lucius, no one would have to know. We can keep her. Whoever threw her away obviously didn't want her," she plead with her husband.

"Cissy," Lucius sighed and passed his hand threw his hair, he sat at a chair in front of his wife. He thought about it for a second, "what are we going to tell people? Do you want us to adopt a girl we know nothing of her origin as a daughter? Cissy, just think about what you're saying."

"We don't have to say she's our daughter." Narcissa answered feeling her upcoming victory in the argument, "We can say she's a friend's daughter who died and left her in our care. Lucius, she's an infant, what harm can she do? We can raise her as a respectful pureblood witch. She'll do us all some good one day. I know it."

She smiled saying the last sentence and Lucius knew she was smiling at the child image in her mind. He sighed, knowing it was too late now to convince his wife of giving up the child, she was already in love with her.

...

 _ **A/N:**_ _Please, make sure you leave a review of your thoughts. I had fun writing this chapter, especially the little Dramione scene [which my sister (also my beta) named the 'ghagha gogo' scene because both Draco and Hermione are babies in it XD]_

 _Please, don't forget to tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it!_


End file.
